1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld tools, and more specifically, to a handheld cutter for vinyl floor coverings.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of vinyl floor covering materials is quite common in the construction of both homes and commercial buildings. Vinyl floor covering materials are durable, come in a wide variety of colors and textures, and can be relatively inexpensive. A skilled craftsman experienced in the installation of vinyl floor coverings can generally install the material on the floors of several rooms in a matter of hours. However, inexperienced construction workers, or homeowners attempting the installation themselves, often run into difficulties. It can be difficult to get the vinyl floor covering materials to fit neatly in corners and tight spaces. It can also be difficult to make a straight cut so the vinyl floor covering lies a uniform distance from the wall. Quite often the inexperienced installer will end up with unsightly installation flaws, and will sometimes waste material in repeated attempts to get an acceptable fit.
What is needed is an improved way of cutting and installing vinyl floor coverings.